¡Ve por él!
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:SLASH:. SiriusRemus Halagar a Remus e insultar a Peter, dos cosas que solo Sirius Black puede juntar en la misma oración. Es cosa de talento natural. Viñeta.


**SLASH**

**Resumen: ** Sirius/Remus Halagar a Remus e insultar a Peter, dos cosas que solo Sirius Black puede juntar en la misma oración. Es cosa de talento natural. Viñeta.

**Notas de autora:**Esto nació por NOVACIÓN _(1)_ y fue escrito en época de clases, en el mismo momento en el cual murieron mis fervientes deseos de seguir estudiando.

Gracias a Saiph por su beteo, eres un regalo de navidad.

**Dedicatoria**: A Daia Black, porque es de las mías; de las que quieren recordarle a todos que las maravillas del mundo son ocho y que la mejor es Sirius Black.

_(1) Novación: Método extintivo y fuente creadora de Obligaciones por el cual se extingue una relación obligacional, pero nace otra con diferencias—necesariamente— en el sujeto o el objeto. (¡Yeah! Es la última vez que digo esta porquería por este año. ¡Vacaciones! Y ¡felices fiestas a todos!)_

_-Colección de cosas que uno escribe porque con tanto estudio__, si no__ se tiene un poco de slash en la cabeza, los sesos pierden contención-_

* * *

• ¡Ve por él! •

* * *

La biblioteca está casi vacía, pero Remus se siente agobiado, ahogado, porque no puede quitarse de encima la sensación de que Sirius lo está mirando. Al principio fue solo un presentimiento, y como Remus es el rey de las paranoias lo dejó pasar —solo al principio—. Pero ya lleva una hora estudiando y Sirius no solo no ha despegado la mirada de él en todo ese tiempo, sino que se lo ha estado _comiendo_ con los ojos por los _sesentaputosminutos_ que llevan ahí dentro. 

Remus comienza a incomodarse. Nadie puede culparlo por eso.

—Sirius —llama sin levantar la mirada del párrafo que,_ohdiosytodoslossantos,_ intenta resumir desde hace una hora— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay algo que quieras? —pregunta con la esperanza de saber porque Black lo mira, y así sacárselo de encima. Quiere tanto librarse de la mirada de Sirius que, de poder, tomaría un hueso y le diría:_Mira Canuto, un huesito ¿lo quieres¿Lo quieres? Sí,__sí. B__uen chico. ¡Ve por él! _Pero no lo hace, en cambio, acomoda la pluma en su mano por vez número tres millones y se fuerza a recordar que adora, y realmente adora, la compañía de Sirius. Pero esta vez no lo está acompañando… lo está diseccionando con el gris de su mirada; analizando y escrutando, y Remus está más que un poco incómodo.

—Nah. Estoy bien.

Remus baja el libro y suelta la pluma sobre el pergamino casi en blanco. Como la luna llena está cerca, se muerde la lengua, porque de decir lo primero que viene a su mente sería capaz de gruñirle a Sirius. Gruñirle un "entonces, fuera de mi territorio". Pero Remus sabe controlarse, así que inhala y exhala en un suspiro que ruega:_Merlín, dame paciencia_. Y vuelve a insistir con entereza eterna y santa paciencia.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sirius le dice que se deje de preocupar por él.

—Siempre pensando que queremos algo, Lunático. Regresa con tu libraco, lobito de anaquel —Y finge que regresa la atención a la revista sobre motos y chicas que ha estado hojeando sin ver.

El que Sirius deje de mirarlo unos segundos hace que Remus tenga esperanzas de poder continuar con su libro de Historia de la Magia, pero las esperanzas duran tan poco como un chocolate suizo, porque es Sirius quien rompe esta vez el silencio.

—Aunque… hay algo —Y sí. Remus lo sabía. ¡_Lo sabía, lo sabía!_ Sirius jamás lo acompaña a la biblioteca por nada. Es como si cada vez que cruzara la puerta gritara: _¡Hey¡Lleg__ué__ a territorio enemigo¡Y juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!_

El libro de Historia de la Magia vuelve a ser dejado sobre la mesa, esta vez, cuidadosamente cerrado y con un señalador en la página trescientos cuarenta y dos, porque Lupin imagina que esto irá para largo. Pero se arma de paciencia y trata de sonreír, como siempre lo hace, al ofrecerse a ayudar a su amigo.

—Entonces¿en qué puedo servirte?

El perro gruñe como si no supiera por donde empezar, olisqueando el terreno. Y Remus vuelve a considerar la idea de tirarle algo para que vaya a buscarlo.

_Quizás un pergamino enrollado sea buen sustituto de un hueso…_

—Quiero que te retractes de lo que dijiste el otro día —suelta Sirius sin anestesia ni aclaraciones, y Remus se pregunta si Sirius alguna vez se enterará de que el lenguaje está hecho para comunicar ideas y que debe ser usado con precisión, porque no se puede andar leyendo la mente de las personas cuando no especifican.

—Hubo muchos "otros días", Sirius.

Sirius sabe que cuando la luna está cerca, debe ir con cuidado, pero ya ha agotado absolutamente todo su cuidado en no asaltar a preguntas a Remus en el desayuno, así que ahora simplemente toma la silla de su compañero por el respaldo, acercándolo hacia él para hablarle al oído. Sirius es incapaz de hacer concesiones. Todos deben acercarse a él, como atraídos por la gravedad de una estrella.

—Quiero que te retractes de lo que dijiste el otro día, Lupin. Y no es broma, sino lo haces me enfadaré —Remus siente que Sirius de alguna forma está invadiendo su espacio personal, y ya no se trata de sus clásicas paranoias y su metro de distancia prudencial, se trata de un tema de centímetros, respiraciones y exigencias ladradas en un idioma incomprensible, pero pasional hasta la medula.

—Sirius… no sé de que me hablas.

—Oh, sí que lo sabes, lobo. Te escuché hablando con la pelirroja. Ella misma te dijo que te retractaras, ahora lo hago yo:_Retráctate_.

Quizás sean los años de conocerse, o una extraña mezcla de telepatía canina forjada luna a luna, y las prácticas de las clases de adivinación. Pero, aunque no está completamente seguro, Remus cree saber a que puede referirse Sirius con su frase ladrada a boca jarro, e, increíblemente, resulta bastante enternecedor.

—Pero, Sirius, si lo que dije es cierto. No puedo retractarme de lo que es cierto —Así lo creía Remus cuando el otro día habló con Lily. Lo creía y sus creencias no cambian de un día para otro.

Evans había llegado exasperada por James y había preguntado a Remus como es qué _los_ soportaba. Y Remus, con casi divertida calma, se había explayado explicando que no era difícil soportarlos, que estaba agradecido de poder tener a Sirius, James y Peter como amigos. Había hablado bien de cada uno y de como no era "soportarlos", sino "experimentarlos" con sus diferentes facetas.

"Remus, la verdad, no te merecen" había respondido Lily, sonriéndole con los labios y con el verde de su mirada.

Remus simplemente había bajado la mirada, haciendo gala de su baja autoestima al decir: La verdad es que soy yo quien no merece su compañía…

En aquel momento Remus no notó a Sirius escuchando, pero el darse cuenta de que posiblemente Black esté molestándolo en la biblioteca solo para poder hablar de eso, confirma su teoría;_no es digno de tener amigos como esos_.

Pero Sirius no se toma las cosas como Remus; finge que le acaban de clavar un puñal en el corazón y cuando habla de nuevo lo hace mucho más cerca de Lupin, inundando su espacio con el fresco perfume de la vitalidad; césped, aire, magia y Quidditch. Una voz dentro de Remus, extrañamente parecida a la de su inconciencia, grita: _¡Vamos cachorro, acepta que lo quieres!_ Y simplemente no puede resistirse a lo que siente por Sirius. Derriba y derrite todo su enfado, porque cuando lo ve apasionarse así querría abrazarlo con los brazos y las piernas, y no dejarlo ir jamás. Porque Sirius Black es vida pura y Remus Lupin nunca ha probado la vida de otra forma que no sea en sueños o sobreviviéndola a cuenta gotas.

—Escúchame bien, Lunático. Porque sólo lo diré una vez —susurra y le pasa un brazo por el hombro para acercarlo aún más—. Si tú no eres digno de nosotros, entonces Peter tiene que hacer las maletas e irse a vivir con los trolls, porque al lado tuyo los demás no son dignos ni de ser llamados magos. ¿Entendido?

Remus dice algo como: Pobre Colagusano, no hables así de él, Sirius. Pero tampoco sabe bien lo que dice porque Sirius sonríe perrunamente y lo despeina cariñoso, como hace siempre con James mientras habla en broma.

— Ya está, acéptalo Lunático, es el mundo el que no te merece —O quizás hable enserio, pero Remus no quiere hacerse ilusiones ni esperanzas, porque las esperanzas son como el chocolate suizo; lo más dulce que hay, pero se acaban demasiado pronto. Y con Sirius tan cerca y diciendo cosas tan simples y a la vez con tantos significados, Remus sabe que podría volverse adicto a aquel chocolate que no es para él.

—Sirius… yo —balbucea y trata de buscar su elocuencia que fue enterrada por un perro con muy buenas intenciones y pocas ganas de usar el lenguaje como debe ser. Sirius nació para perro, se entiende ladrando, lamiendo heridas y oliendo traseros. Es simple, es complejo, es lo mejor que Remus conoce —es el mejor invento desde la varita— y hace que se sienta privilegiado de conocerlo como pocos, aunque algunas veces resulte _algo_ exasperante cuando se emperra.

Sirius sonríe y le da una cariñosa palmada en el hombro mientras vuelve a recargarse en su silla como un rey de la biblioteca; territorio que acaba de conquistar, como el corazón de Lupin.

—Ahora, Lunático, ponte a estudiar que llevas como una hora perdiendo tu tiempo.

Y en el tiempo de Sirius, esperar durante una hora el momento justo para hablar con el lobo no es pérdida… es invertir con sabiduría. Eso sí; sabiduría canina.

* * *

Reviews? 


End file.
